Mom, What's Wrong?
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: He's coming back...and he wants to see you." Can Miley help Lilly through their first challenge while keeping off Lilly's dad's radar? Connected to "Oliver, I Want to Murder You" & "Oliver, I Warned You" Liley & Oliver/Joannie. Used to be SupremeMangaFan
1. He's Coming Back

**4/13/09:**

**It's been months since I've last posted a story! I'm really sorry, but my grades are slipping a bit and I'm forced to...*takes a deep breath*...study *wheezes*. I'll let y'all know, if you haven't yet figured it out, that I am a terrible updater. I am very inconsistent and it takes many reminders and begs from readers to get me going again. Freshmen year is very different and I've been having a little trouble with my boyfriend, but we talked it out and everythings better! Which explains why I'm writing this new story!**

**I'm in a liley faze craze, forgive me for not working on my older stories, but I have no motivation to continue writing those stories. I may start writing one-shots so that I can FINALLY complete a story! Anyways, here's a liley story.**

**5/31/09:**

**Okay, so looking back at my previous entry, I realized that this would not have been my first completed story...**

**Also, I'm thinking about connecting this story to my first liley one-shot. This could be one of Miley and Lilly's first hardships together! :D But this is also a sort of depressing story too...:/**

**This story takes place after "Oliver, I Want to Murder You" and its sequel. There will be a story explaining Joannie's return later, so don't be confused with her sudden presence in this story. The story will also explain Miley and Lilly's coming out to the school and to their families.**

**Oh and I realized I've been spelling Joannie's name wrong :P It has 2 n's!! **

**Alright, here we go!**

-

Lilly laid awake on her bed, staring at the plain white ceiling. She didn't even bother with the dried tear-stains that covered her beautiful face. Groaning, she sat up and gazed out the window. She stood up and slowly walked over and placed her hand on the cold glass. Watching the rain fall, she recalled the events that just took place not a few hours ago...

-

The school bell signaled the end of English class. Lilly quickly stood up and gathered her things. She wanted to leave the room as soon as she could to avoid the glare that was being sent her way. Twice she had dozed off in class and she didn't want a lecture from Mr. Howard.

Tripping over herself to leave, she nearly dropped her books. Rushing over to her locker, Lilly saw that Miley was already there waiting for her. Smiling a little to herself, she slowed her pace and crept up to her gorgeous best friend, who seemed to be staring off into space.

Grinning evilly, Lilly stopped next to her friend and leaned forward until she could smell Miley's conditioner. "Watcha' thinking about, gorgeous?" Lilly asked seductively into her ear.

Then, as if she was in a trance, Miley leaned forward and murmured "you" before pressing forward. Their lips met sweetly and they intertwined their hands once they broke apart. Grinning madly, Miley put her free arm around Lilly. "I've been waiting forever to do that."

Grinning back, Lilly answered, "Miley, it's only been three periods since we last saw each other." She giggled.

"Three periods is too long, girlfriend!" Miley said as she ran a hand through her wavy brown hair.

"Yeah it is." Lilly admitted, sighing. But her signature smiled came back full force. "But it's Friday, so we get to hand out all weekend!"

Miley leaned forward slightly so that her lips could brush against the hyper blonde's ear. "I'm all your." Lilly shivered at the seductive tone and blushed. Trying to turn the attention away from her, Lilly quickly turned to Oliver, who had just arrived with his girlfriend Joannie.

"S-So, Oliver...got any plans with Joannie tonight?" Lilly stuttered, rubbing her burning cheeks with her palm.

Oliver smiled and put an arm around Joannie. "Actually, we were wondering if you guys wanted to see a movie with us later."

"Umm...sure, Oliver, we'd love to." Lilly answered after glancing at Miley for confirmation.

"Yeah! What time do we have to be there?" Miley spoke up, leaning a little onto Lilly.

"Well we were planning on seeing it around 8 if that's okay." Oliver beamed, happy his two best friends were coming. They hadn't spent time together since Joannie got back, much to his displeasure.

Lilly frowned. She glanced at Miley and said, "Well I might get there a little later 'cause my mom wants to talk to me about something." She furrowed her brow, an expression that Miley found extremely adorable. "I think it's important." Secretly, Lilly was worried. She found her mom grimly talking into the phone whenever she got home from school, and then she'd see her slam down the phone quickly. Before Lilly could ask though, her mom would change the subject and continue working as if nothing was wrong.

A sinking feeling was starting to develop in her stomach. Were they moving? Was her mom mad at her? Did she suddenly not approve of her and Miley's relationship? Thoughts were swimming into Lilly's head. All the possible scenarios flashed in her mind and she wanted nothing more than to call up her mom and force her to say nothing was wrong. But she knew something was up....she was almost too afraid to find out what it was.

Realizing she had been spacing out for several minutes, Lilly blinked back into reality. Miley and Oliver were looking at her concerned._ 'Joannie must have left already.'_ Lilly concluded when she saw the tough vegetarian was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay, Lils?" Miley asked, looking deeply into her eyes as if searching for the answer.

"I'm fine." Lilly lied, putting on a forced smile to make it more convincing. Miley darted her eyes across Lilly's face, looking for any clues for Lilly's strange behavior. Lilly knew Miley knew she was lying. Best friends can always tell and the concern only grows when that best friend happens to be her girlfriend.

Oliver, too, tried to depict his childhood friend's weird behavior. Deciding that she would tell them when she was most comfortable, Oliver patted Lilly's shoulder. "You can tell us when your ready, Lils. We're here for you." Lilly nodded appreciatively and managed a small smile.

Miley, however, was far from convinced. She knew that deep down inside Lilly was concerned about her mother. She, too, witnessed Lilly's mom's awkward and jumpy behavior. When she asked Lilly about it, she just hung her head and said she didn't know.

Miley tightened her arm around her usually happy girlfriend and whispered, "Yeah, Lilly Bear." Lilly smiled at the nickname. "You can tell us at the movies later." After one last glance at her girlfriend, Miley withdrew her arm and, instead, grabbed Lilly's hand and led her to the parking lot where her dad was waiting. She and Lilly would usually walk home, but today Hannah has a meeting with the record company about her upcoming concert. But now that she knew Lilly was troubled, Miley didn't know if she could concentrate on her music. Lilly always comes first.

Tugging Lilly into the car, Miley asked, "Can Lola come to the meeting?"

Lilly shook her head. "Sorry, Miles. My mom wants to talk to me right away..." Disappointed, Miley pouted.

"Buckle up, girls. Lilly, are ya gonna be okay tonight?" Robbie Ray's accent ran through the car. Lilly smiled at his concern. He was like a second father to her. Her real dad was never there for her...Lilly's smile faltered for a short moment, but she replaced it quickly; only Miley noticed.

Robbie Ray drove up to Lilly's house and stopped right behind Lilly's mom's Porsche. Lilly unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the car door handle. Before she could open it all the way, however, Miley pulled Lilly into a loving embrace, one that Miley and Lilly both needed.

Lilly let out a shaky breath and buried her face in Miley's brown curls. Miley stroked her distraught girlfriend's hair, trying to give all the comfort she needed. Reluctantly, Lilly pulled away and flashed a dazzling smile that made Miley's stomach do flips.

After getting a nod from Robbie Ray, Lilly leaned forward and caught Miley's bottom lip. Forcing herself to keep it short, Lilly broke the kiss after a few seconds. Miley, whose eyes were still closed from the sensation of the kiss, whimpered from the sudden chill of the wind. Although neither of them were satisfied, they both knew they had to stop there, much to Miley's disappointment.

Reaching out to pull Lilly's face closer, Miley whispered against her lips, "Call me later, Lilly Bear. I wanna hear your voice before I go to bed."

Grinning, Lilly whispered back, "There's no need for that Miles. We'll see each other later at the movie theater with Oliver and Joannie, remember?" Lilly laughed at her girlfriend's forgetfulness; Miley may be Hannah Montana, but she was still a regular kid.

"Thanks for reminding me, babe." Miley said earnestly.

Noticing her girlfriend's sudden seriousness, Lilly knew she was going to get an earful of questions later. "No problem, Miles." She winked. "Comes with the job of being your girlfriend. I mean, someone has to get through your big ego somehow." Lilly escaped Miley's playful grab and almost fell out of the car doing so. Miley caught Lilly's arm before the blonde could fall and, then pulled her in close.

"I'll get you back for that later." Miley growled in Lilly's ear. Shivering, Lilly was more excited for the movie get-together later. With one last kiss, they let go of each other and Lilly slipped out of the car. Miley watched until Lilly walked inside, safe.

Sighing, Miley fell back against the car seat. "She'll be alright, darlin'." Robbie Ray comforted his daughter. "You'll see her later." Miley silently nodded and looked out the window as she felt the car pull away from the driveway and down the street back home. Already, she was counting the long, stressful hours before she saw Lilly again.

- - -

Lilly waved once at her girlfriend before slowly opening the door. Dropping her bag on the floor, Lilly saw a single light on in the kitchen. "Mom? I'm home!" Lilly heard her mom call from the kitchen and she slowly made her way down the hall, mentally preparing herself for the news her mom was finally going to give her.

The familiar click of the phone reminded Lilly of the several days her mom kept from telling her. Walking into the kitchen, Lilly found her mom at the table with her head in her hands. "Mom, what's wrong?" Her mom looked up with red-rimmed eyes. But she quickly averted her eyes as if ashamed of her actions. "Mom, what is it?" Lilly asked again with more force. Her mom was scaring her.

"Lilly, I'm sorry...These last couple of days...I've been talking to your father." Lilly's heard stopped and when it started beating again, it beat five times father than normal. "He's coming back and...he wants to see you."

Her whole world crashed.

**-**

**The first chapter is done! I've been writing this for a week in study hall at school and I finally typed it out!**

**I've already started writing the next chapter and it should be posted soon. **

**Please R&R!**


	2. A Moment of Happiness

**5/13/09:**

**The second chapter is a go! I just watched the Try Banks show with the Hannah Montana movie cast and now I'm totally devoted to this story! There were quite a bit of friendly gestures between Miley and Emily. ;) Emily even kisses Miley on the shoulder!! :D Miley couldn't keep her hands off Emily and they cuddle up immediately. XD **

**5/31/09:**

**Okay, so after my little Miley/Emily rant...LET IT BEGIN!!**

-

Lilly stared at her mom, her mouth agape. She definitely wasn't expecting that. "W-What?" Mentally pleading she heard wrong.

Lilly's mom, Heather, took a deep breath. "Your father's coming home." She said strongly, but her eyes portrayed her uneasiness and stress.

Lilly stumbled backwards. "No! He can't come back...I thought you said he was never coming back!" Lilly shrieked, still digesting the news.

"I know I did, Lilly. Back then that's what I thought too...but I can't keep him from seeing his daughter one last time before he leaves for Europe."

"E-Europe? He's moving to Europe?"

"Yes, Lilly. You just have to see him one more time and then he's gone for good." Heather smiled at the last part. She hated her husband for abandoning them all those years ago and now she was making sure he would never return.

Lilly swallowed. "When is he coming?" So many questions were rushing through her head, but this one seemed most appropriate.

Summoning up all her strength, Heather said those dreaded words she knew Lilly would get upset about: "Tomorrow."

But Lilly only nodded. "O-Okay...How long is he staying?"

Recovering from her shock, Heather answered, "Two nights. But don't worry, sweetie, he's staying at a motel a little bit out of town."

Lilly couldn't help but smile at her mom's efforts. She knew her mom hated her dad, but she wasn't sure if she was going to back her up or not. Her worries were quickly removed now. "Two nights, huh? Well that's no bad at all!" Lilly broke out with a full-blown smile sketched across her face. Little did she know, two days were all that was need to break her.

- - -

Miley stepped out of her dad's car. Having already removed her wig and covering 'Hannah's' clothes with a big overcoat, she climbed up the driveway and into the house. One couldn't wait to see Lilly again.

She couldn't concentrate on anything the first half of the meeting. She had a weird feeling of panic settling in her stomach that she'd never experienced before. But after an hour into the meeting, a sudden bubbliness burst through the worry. Something told her it had to do with Lilly. She actively participated in the discussion seconds later and quickly darted to the car after the meeting was over.

"Dang, darlin'! I've never seen you run that fast before! It was like seeing your Uncle Earl runnin' to the water fountain after havin' too many of Maw's homemade spicy chilly dogs!" Robbie Ray laughed as he came in after her and shut the door.

"Sorry, daddy! I just wanted to get home as fast I could so that I can call Lilly." Miley grinned apologetically.

"It's okay, Miles. I know how worried you are about Lilly." Miley opened her mouth to retort but she was cut off. "Yes, I know, darlin'. 'Lilly always comes first.'" Robbie Ray shook his head, a smile adoring his barely wrinkled face.

Miley blushed an closed her mouth. She glanced at the clock. "Oh, no! It's almost 8 o'clock already! Lilly will be here any second!" Miley yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Take your time, bud! I'll send Lilly up when she gets here." She heard her father yell back to her before she closed the door to her room.

Throwing off the overcoat and shedding Hannah's clothes, Miley sorted through her drawers to find the perfect outfit that would send Lilly spooning. Miley settled with tight, light blue jeans and an orange low-cut v-neck shirt. She sat down at her vanity mirror and stared at herself for a few seconds. After a few moments, Miley decided to stick with the make up she was already wearing; the one she put on for her Hannah meeting. The doorbell sounded downstairs and Miley heard soft voices through her bedroom door. Nearly flying out of her room, Miley rushed down the stairs to meet her girlfriend in a stumbling embrace.

Lilly laughed while trying to keep herself balanced. "Miss me, Miles?"

"Only a lot." Miley grinned, happy to be back in her Lilly's warm embrace.

Letting go of the blonde, Miley had time to look at Lilly's outfit, and her mouth dropped open. Lilly was wearing a black polo shirt that gripped at her curves perfectly. A white khaki miniskirt with dark red stripes fell at mid-thigh. Miley caught herself staring at Lilly's perfectly tan legs.

"My god, Lilly...you look absolutely amazing!" Miley fanned herself to keep the blush that was fighting to rise onto her cheeks at bey. "Very hot."

Lilly giggled and ran her eyes up and down her equally attractive girlfriend. "Well I'm nothing compared to your gorgeous hips, babe. I'm sure that, even in the dark, everyone's eyes will be on you."

Miley blushed at the compliment, giving up on fanning away the embarrassment. "Not before they drool over those legs, Lils!" Lilly responded with a blush of her own.

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the compliments, Lilly pulled Miley towards the door, but she paused and turned around. "Bye, Mr. Stewart! We'll be back by 11!"

Robbie Ray spun around to look at his daughter and her best friend/girlfriend. "Okay, girls. You have fun now, ya hear?" He smirked at the two love birds.

Miley glared at her dad playfully. "Daddy! Stop embarrassing us!"

"No can do, Miles. It's my job!" Robbie Ray ran a hand through his highlighted hair. "Comes with the hair." Miley rolled her eyes at her father's antics and led Lilly out the door after a quick farewell.

"So, Miles, what movie do you think Oliver and Joannie picked?" Lilly asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmm...knowing Oliver he probably chose a horror movie...but maybe Joannie persuaded him out of it?" Miley said with hope in her voice. She's always hated scary flicks; anything with blood creeped her out.

"Don't count of it, Miles." Lilly said, destroying Miley's hope. "Even tough Joannie is powerless to Oliver's obsession of horror movies." Lilly giggled at Miley's terrified expression. "C'mon, Miles! It won't be that bad! Just think...you can hold my hand through the whole movie, I'll protect you."

"I know you will, Lilly. You always do." Miley gazed at her lovingly before pulling her into a soft kiss, straining to keep it short and sweet.

A loud horn next to them broke them apart. Miley screeched from fright while Lilly sucked in a sharp breath. She grabbed at her heart and looked around, setting her sights on the slick Porsche a couple feet away. "Mom!" Lilly barked. A faint giggling from inside the car told her that her mom was not at all sorry. Now slightly grouchy, Lilly tugged Miley to the and opened the door for her. Miley slid in and scooted the other side of the car, and Lilly soon joined her. Lilly pulled the door closed then proceeded to cross her arms and glare at her mother, who was still giggling at them in the rear-view mirror.

_'She's so cute when she pouts.'_ Miley internally sighed as she watched Lilly's bottom lip stick out in a child-like style.

"Mo-om!" Lilly whined, puffing her cheeks out more. If someone held a five-year-old next to Lilly's face, no one would be able to tell which one was older.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Heather tried regaining her composure and said, "Okay, okay! Sorry, honey, but that was too funny!" Feeling another bubbly feeling in her stomach, Heather quickly covered her mouth with her hand. An odd silence followed, until an obnoxious "ppffft" noise sounded from the older blonde at the driver's seat.

"Mom!" Lilly cried, clearly embarrassed by her mother's behavior. "It wasn't _that_ funny!"

Now wiping off her palm on her jeans, Heather responded with a playful grin, "I know it wasn't, sweetie. But, gosh, I haven't laughed that hard in a while." She suddenly turned sober.

Miley looked back and forth between the two blondes and raised an eyebrow. Lilly, too, had gone from pouting to blank.

"Anyways, what movie are you two girls going to see?" Heather finally said, lightening the mood a little.

"Well we're guessing Oliver chose a creepy, gory, and all around nasty horror movie." Miley said, scrunching her nose adorably to profess her dislike for scary movies. Lilly took her hand and ran her thumb over the brunette's knuckles. She winked. "But I guess I'll be able to live with it." Miley smiled shyly as she tightened her grip.

Heather smiled at the displays of affection. The car pulled up to the curb by the medium-sized movie theater. "Now you two have fun. I'll pick you around 10, okay?"

"That's perfect, mom. Thanks a lot!" Lilly said appreciatively. She opened the car door and hopped out and offered a hand to Miley, who took it without hesitation.

Squeezing her hand, Lilly answered Miley's clouded, questioning thoughts, "I'll tell you later, Miles, don't worry." Miley squeezed back before letting go and running ahead, grinning all the way to the ticket booth and to the couple waiting for them.

After all, everything's fine...right?

-

**6/2/09:**

**Ugh, that took longer than expected and shorter than expected. I've got so many ideas...I couldn't choose just one!**

**I have an idea of what I want to write about for the next chapter. I promise I'll write at least one more chapter by the 12th of May...then I'll be free! Summer is so close! I'm sure I'll be writing a lot...but I may also be hanging out with friends and my boyfriend. But I will make time. :P**

**The next chapter will jump back to the present time to explain things that will soon take place...**


	3. A Very Good Day

**9/10/09**

**Holy crap!! I can't believe I forgot about this story!! I know apologizing over and over would only be annoying...so I'll skip that part.**

**I started to write this chapter like...almost exactly 3 months ago. So sad...(mood spazzes)**

**Here's chapter three!!**

-

It was just as they predicted.

Oliver chose a horror movie.

...great.

-

Lilly removed her hand from the cold window and sat back down on her bed. Grabbing her face with her hands, Lilly finally shrieked, "God, this is so wrong!!" She bent over so her elbows were touched her knees. "Why did he have to find out?" She fell back on her bed and let out a groan of frustration.

Suddenly, she felt something vibrate against her mid-back. She arched her back so she could reach behind her and grab the annoying device. She flipped open her cellphone.

It was a text. From Miley.

Lilly figured Miley was just as frustrated and depressed as she was. But then Lilly blinked as she scrolled through her recent alerts. How many text messages did Miley send her? There was one missed call and a voicemail. How could she have not heard her phone ring?

_'Miley must be worried now.'_ Lilly concluded. She opened the most recent text and read it:

_'Dammit Lilly! Answer your goddamn phone!'_

Lilly gulped. Miley was mad. Lilly opened her oldest text:

_'Lils r u ok? Ur dad looked really mad'_

Lilly opened the next one:

_'r u there?'_

And the next one:

_'Lilly please answer'_

And the next one before the voicemail:

_'ok. im gonna call u now.'_

After the voicemail:

_'Y didnt u pick up ur phone? R u ok? Please txt me back'_

Each text Lilly read got more desperate and, after Lilly checked the times, got more frequent.

_'27 texts. Forget worried...she must be freaked out!'_ Lilly quickly typed out a message and sent it to Miley's phone.

_'Sorry! I didnt hear my fone ring...'_

Lilly wasn't surprised at how fast Miley responded back.

_'U scared me 2 death lilly! I was waiting 4 u to reply 4 like 20 min! .'_

Despite the situation, Lilly had to giggle at the expression. She imagined Miley's pouting face...her heart sped up.

_...3 sorry! I was just 2 busy thinking. I guess I zoned out. Iv been laying on my bed 4 who knos who long._

_'Its k. bt r u ok? Thats not like u...'_

_'im fine. Just had 2 think back a little...'_

_'r u sure? U dont sound ok 2 me.'_

_'...how can that b possible? U cant hear me'_

_'I just kno ok?! Sheesh. Gfs these days'_

_'gee dosnt that make me feel special'_

_'yah u shud. Iv been worried sick!'_

_'Im sorry...:('_

_'its okay. Im just frustrated. Wish u were here.'_

_'Aww I wish I was with u 2 miles.'_

_'Wen do I get 2 c u lils? I miss u'_

_'I miss u 2. bt I dunno wen we can hangout. My dads still prtty mad'_

_'...this sux'_

_'I kno'_

There was a pause. Lilly waited for a reply. So far the texts were sent every seven seconds. Lilly waited for another moment before her phone buzzed to life.

_'can I call u? I miss ur voice'_

Lilly's heart lurched at Miley's request. If her dad heard her talking on the phone, he would explode. But seeing Miley's request...

"Ah, screw it." Lilly typed back a quickly answer:

_'of course'_

As soon as she sent it, "Obsessed" started playing. Lilly hurried to pick up her phone before her dad heard.

"Hey." Lilly breathed into the phone.

"Hey, Lils." It was a relief to hear Miley's melodious voice again. Miley seemed to hesitate with her next sentence, "I-Is this okay?"

"Of course it is, Miles." Lilly smiled.

"I just don't want to get you in---"

Lilly smiled grew at her girlfriend's caring personality. "Miley. I would get in trouble for you any day."

"Lilly--" Miley sounded like she was about to argue.

"Miley! It's fine! I think my dad's asleep so it's fine." Lilly reassured. She wasn't 100% certain, but she wasn't about to let Miley know that.

"Well if you're sure..."

"I am, Miles! Stop worrying!" Lilly whined. Miley could be so pushy but, then again, that was one of her most loving qualities.

They talked for a good ten minutes before a loud banging cut them off. "Lilly?! Are you talking to someone??"

Lilly cursed into the phone. "Lilly--" Lilly quickly closed her phone and put it on the far end of her bedside table.

Lilly yelled back, "What do you want?!" The door swung open to reveal dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

He was seething and Lilly swore she saw smoke come out of his ears. "Were to talking to someone on the phone?" He asked a little more calmly.

Lilly hesitated to answer. "...Yes."

"You bi--"

"But I was talking to Oliver!" She lied, but it was to save her ass.

"Oliver, eh?" At first he seemed convinced, but then he rounded back and slapped Lilly across the face.

She fell back on her bed, holding her stinging cheek tenderly. "Don't lie to me!" He pointed a finger at her. "You were talking to that hillbilly girl, weren't you?!" Lilly stayed silent. "Answer me you ungrateful whore!" He grabbed Lilly roughly by her collared nightshirt.

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the beating would end soon.

"I think it's about time you left, Joel." Heather's voice rang out.

Lilly was dropped to the ground. She recovered and stood back up to back her mom up.

"You've done enough damage here. Leave now or I call the cops." Heather continued, looking confident.

Joel clenched and unclenched his fists, something that Lilly took a habit of doing a long time ago. This was good; he was restraining himself. He stormed past Heather and ran down the stairs.

He left with a slam.

-

Lilly and Miley ran up to Oliver and Joannie, panting heavily at the sudden exertion. Oliver raised an eyebrow and stared at the couple. "Geeze, guys. You aren't late. We've got plenty of time." A carefree smile appeared on his face. "Oh, you guys owe me $20 for the tickets." Joannie slapped in on the arm. "Ow! Joannie!" She glared at him firmly and Oliver sighed, giving in. "Fine. I guess I'm paying for all the tickets tonight...you guys don't have to pay me back." He pouted, but Joannie ignored him and stepped forward.

She grinned. "Now that we've got free movie tickets--," Oliver whined. "--let's get us some free food!" Oliver felt his wallet cry out in protest, but he couldn't deny Joannie. He slouched forward and followed the three girls inside the theater.

Lilly grinned appreciatively at Joannie, who was still ignoring Oliver's whining. Although she already knew the answer, Lilly asked, "So what movie did you guys pick?"

Oliver brightened at this. "The Haunting of Connecticut!" Miley grimaced. That was supposed to be a really horrifying movie. "I heard that some doctor removes people's eyelids and puts them in a--" Lilly covered Oliver's mouth with a sigh. Miley obviously didn't want to hear this; her palms were covering her ears.

"La-la-la!!" Miley drowned out Oliver's spoiler. "I don't wanna hear about it!" Lilly approached her. "Lilly! I don't wanna see that movie!" Miley cried to her girlfriend. "I saw some muscle man that saw the Haunting of Connecticut come running out of the theater crying the other day!" Lilly touched her shoulder. "I don't think I can handle it..." Miley calmed down slightly, but she was still jumpy.

"I'm sorry, Miles. Oliver already bought the tickets, so we have to." Lilly was actually kind of excited to see the movie. She heard that, despite the scariness, it was a great movie.

Miley hung her head before her brain popped with an idea. "Oh! We could just give the ticket to some homeless guy!" Lilly stared at her. "Just give him a ticket and a bag of popcorn!" Lilly continued to stare. "It would be helping the homeless and get out of seeing a creepy movie!" Miley smiled joyfully at her 'brilliant' idea.

Silence answered Miley. She sighed dejectedly. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it." Lilly smiled happily and kissed Miley on the cheek before walking over to the snack bar to join Oliver and Joannie. Miley rubbed her cheek before following.

A few minutes later, the foursome was leaving the snack bar with a two large bags of popcorn, four sodas, and a bag of skittles. Oliver kept glancing between their bags of popcorn. "Lilly! You got more popcorn than me!" He held up the two bags to examine them more closely. There was quite a large difference between their quantities of popcorn. Olivers had an inch of space left, while Lilly's was practically overflowing. "I bet that snack bar dude thought you were cute."

Miley spun around to glare at the snack bar dude, but Lilly spun her back around. "Hey!"

"Oh, come on, Miles! This is a good thing! Popcorn costs six bucks!"

"You weren't even paying--" Oliver snapped.

"So I finally got my money's worth." Lilly cut him off with a stern look.

Miley huffed and continued to walk to theater number three. The theater was empty, which was expected considering the movie has been out for a month. Miley and Lilly sat on the ends with Oliver and Joannie sitting between them. Miley's arms were crossed over her chest; she was still miffed about the snack bar dude. Oliver shoved her with his elbow. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Miley said despondently.

"I'm talking about you and Lilly sitting _away_ from each other! This has got to be the first time in history!" It sounded like he was over exaggerating, but he was telling the truth. Since they first met, Miley and Lilly always sat next to each other in the movie theater. Even when they went on double dates before they were going out.

Miley uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on the arm rests, and Oliver found this all too familiar. This was Miley restraining herself. But she was about to explode. "I'm tired of being jealous all the time!" Miley whispered loudly. "Lilly's _mine_. No one else's. People need to get that into their thick heads."

"Well...it doesn't look like you two are together now." Oliver said quietly, looking away.

Miley analyzed the situation. He was right. With them sitting apart like this, how would anyone know they were together? "You...you're right, Oliver." She was about to get up to sit next to Lilly, when Lilly stood up.

Lilly put her bag of popcorn on the seat and began walking towards the exit. "I'm going to the restroom! I'll be back before the movie starts!" She said over her shoulder.

Miley sighed and sat back down. She soon stood back up and moved to the seat right of Lilly's. She sat down and made herself comfortable. A minute or two later, Miley's eyebrow twitched. Her gaze snapped to the exit Lilly left through. Her girlfriend senses were tingling. Lilly's being hit on. Miley leapt out of her seat and nearly sprinted to the door.

Banging opening the door, Miley realized she had pushed the snack bar dude with the door. She looked down and saw a very irritating sight.

Lilly was on her back trying to wiggle out from under the snack bar dude, who didn't seem to be budging. Miley's blood was boiling hot. She grabbed a fistful of the man's uniform shirt and with surprising strength pulled him off her struggling girlfriend. Lilly was on her feet in seconds and running into the brunette's arms. The young man's hands felt all slimey from all the popcorn butter...she hated it. He had cornered her as soon as she came out of the girls' restroom, asking for her to go out with him. Lilly of course said no, but he kept asking over and over.

Lilly buried her face in Miley's chest, breathing in her sweet scent. Miley's shoulders were tense as she wrapped her arms around Lilly tightly. The snack bar dude's hands were all over her girlfriend when they were on the ground. It was disgusting to see. She wasn't about to let him get away with that. With her arms still around Lilly, Miley shuffled over to the young man laying on the ground. She growled darkly, "If I _ever_ see you touch _my_ girl again...I swear I will _kick your ass_ 'til it turns so dark that people think it's a piece of _shit_. On the other hand...it already is." Miley glared daggers at the cowering young man on the ground. He scrambled up and ran back to the snack bar. He started scrubbing down the counters to distract himself from the eyes burning into the back of his head.

Lilly quickly grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her into the theater before she seriously hurt the dude. Miley tensely sat down on the seat next to Lilly's. She grabbed the popcorn and started shoveling handfuls into her mouth. Lilly sat down slowly, keeping her gaze on her angry girlfriend. The movie had started a while ago, but that didn't matter to Lilly.

Honestly, Lilly had never seen Miley so mad in her life. Miley was a sweet, caring young woman...seeing that side of Miley was scary...and kind of a turn on. Lilly lifted the arm rest that was separating them and slid closer to Miley, who was too busy shoving popcorn in her mouth to notice.

As soon as Miley gulped down a rather large helping of popcorn, Lilly attacked. Her lips locked onto Miley's roughly. Miley's eyes fluttered shut and, dropping the empty bag of popcorn, snaked her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. They held the kiss for several seconds before Miley broke away panting like an animal. Lilly looked flustered; her hair was all over the place. Miley never thought she looked sexier.

Raising the next two arm rests on Miley's side, Miley dove back in for a searing kiss. Tongues battled each other, moans were released, hands were wandering. Miley leaned back and stretched out on the other two seats, and Lilly followed her down. Lilly, on top of Miley, had her hands on Miley's hips, letting them glide up and down sensually. Miley's back arched at the wonderful touch and she gasped into Lilly's open mouth. Miley was getting more and more turned on; she wanted Lilly to take her innocence right there and then while things were burning hot.

Lilly also noticed the throbbing in her nether region and she let out a rather loud moan as Miley's hands ran through her sensitive hair. Lilly's hips moved on their own; they grinded against Miley's. Miley's hands grabbed Lilly's firm butt as Lilly kept pumping her hips into Miley's. "Oh god, Lilly." Miley moaned, she spread her legs and wrapped them around Lilly's waist.

Even though they weren't exactly having sex, it felt so good. This was the closest they had ever been to each other. They had held back having sex for a long time and they weren't about to lose their virginity in a movie theater. But god, Miley needed a release badly. Feeling Lilly's pelvis grind against hers drove Miley wild. She met Lilly's hips with equal vigor.

Lilly's hand sneaked up Miley's tight shirt and rubbed her hand over Miley's bra-covered breasts. Miley cried out at the contact and gasped for air when Lilly's hips picked up speed. Lilly fingered Miley through her bra and pinched her swollen nipples.

Miley felt herself reaching her high. Her legs tightened around Lilly and she made one last effort to grind hard. She buried her face in Lilly's hair and screamed as quietly as possible. Her thighs flexed as she came. Miley moaned loudly and panted heavily. "Lilly..." Miley loosened her grip on Lilly's hips and pulled her up to hold onto her tightly. She had never experienced anything like that before, and it scared her a little. New experiences were always scary for Miley, but Lilly was always there to hold her through it. "Lilly, hold me." Miley pleaded weakly.

Lilly immediately turned them over so that Miley's back was against the backs of the seats and embraced her tightly. Lilly was still hot and bothered, but she pushed past that to comfort her girlfriend. Miley's eyes stung with tears and she whimpered before letting them slide down her cheeks. "I love you so much Lilly. Please don't leave me...Don't ever leave me!" Miley's emotions were running wild as she sobbed into Lilly's chest.

"Shh...babe, I love you too. I will never leave you. I'll always be here for you." Lilly said lovingly.

The couple failed to realize Oliver and Joannie's presence. The two were shocked and embarrassed at seeing their friends basically have sex. They decided to stay quiet though, gluing their eyes to the large movie theater screen.

A scream emitting from the movie jumped Miley and Lilly from their private moment. Lilly's eyes widened at the situation and she quickly sat up, dragging Miley up with her. Miley pouted at her vertical state; she was rather liking all the attention Lilly was giving her. Lilly slurped down her diet-coke and stretched. Miley's eyes trailed over Lilly's toned body, but Lilly noticed. She grinned and pulled Miley back down, changing their positions so that Lilly was resting against the seats with Miley's back against her front. Lilly's arms were wrapped around her girlfriend's protectively.

_'She takes such great care of me...'_ Miley thought affectionately. She snuggled against Lilly and watched the movie. Whenever things got too scary, Miley would turn around in Lilly's arms and hide her face in Lilly's strawberry-vanilla smelling hair until Lilly told Miley the scary part was over.

When the movie was over, the four of them stood up, Miley having the most difficulty. Her legs were awkwardly pressed together and Lilly realized she must have soiled her underwear when she...came. She smirked and led the way to the exit.

Not even glancing at the snack bar dude, Lilly and Miley walked out of the theater. A honking caught their attention and they saw Heather waiting in her car. Saying goodbye to Oliver and Joannie, Miley and Lilly piled into the car.

Lilly grinned the whole way back to Miley's house and to her home. Today was a _very_ good day.

-

**9/11/09**

**Okay, so first of all, I changed my name in honor of the Eureka SeveN movie I just watched last night. It was brilliant!!**

**I stayed home sick today...so I dedicated my time to finish this chapter!! I'm very happy with this. Though, I did rush at the end. I hope you guys didn't forget that this was a rated M story ;)**

**I've got an idea of what I want the next chapter to be like. Lilly's dad will be arriving, and the family will be reunited.**

**Hope to post that chapter soon!**

**R&R please!! XD**


End file.
